This disclosure contemplates an improved identification wristband, bracelet, patch, headband, necklace, card, sticker, or other wearable appliance, which for the sake of convenience, are collectively referred to as a “band” or as a “identification appliance”. Identification bands have become a convenient and effective way of identifying people without permanently marking them. A principle advantage of a band is that it is ultimately removable. Identification bands typically consist of a flexible wrist strap having a length greater than its width, and a closure or securement device for attaching and maintaining the band securely around the wearer's wrist. A portion of the band may be used for imprinting or otherwise attaching identification or other information regarding the wearer. Bar codes, radio frequency identification (RFID) devices and the like may also be used to store and transfer information associated with the band and the associated person or object. For example, RFID devices includes those which operate in the frequency in the range 30 kilohertz (kHz) to 300 Gigahertz (GHz). Various band constructions, attachments and other features including the storage of electronic data and RFID functions are described, for example, in Penuela U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,805, Mosher U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,906, Mosher U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,600, Beigel U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,598, Beigel U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,287, Peterson U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,797, and Peterson U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,924.
Bands are advantageous over other forms of ID cards containing data (such as credit cards, tickets or the like) since they can be attached to the wearer physically securely. As a result, current uses of identification bands include patient identification in hospitals, clinics and other locations; access in amusement parks; temporary security measures, facility access control, and ticketing and entitlement functions. While identification bands have been used for these purposes, additional applications for identification bands and the like are needed.
One important use for identification bands is patient identification and location in hospitals, clinics and other locations. When used in conjunction with an appropriate reader, patient information can be collected electronically and used by the medical staff in performance of their duties. Another example is to track the location of personnel such as convicts in a prison. When identification bands are used to designate who has authority to enter a restricted area, whether it be a concert hall or prison, the method of attachment of the identification band must be secure. Identification wristbands typically consist of a flexible wrist strap and a closure device for attaching and maintaining the wristband securely around the wearer's wrist. Further, an important aspect of identification bands, used for example in hospitals, jails, or hazardous work areas, is the security of the information contained in or on the band. In order to prevent fraud or mis-identification, it is desirable that the band and the associated information be securely and reliably maintained both physically and operationally. Although the prior art has attempted to make an identification band more secure, there is a need for further improvements.
Identification bands provide information simply, for example, by a person visually reading printed information on the band, scanning barcode information, or electronically reading identification information transmitted by the identification band. Thus, barcodes, RFID devices and the like are used to enhance the information storage and data transfer of information associated with the band and the associated person or object. There is a need to improve the type of information contained on an identification band as well as the manner in which the information is maintained.
Moreover, when an identification band incorporates wireless communications and data storage functions, opportunities for falsification and fraudulent use are increased. Of concern are insuring tamper detection, tamper prevention, secure transmission of information, the integrity of the information, and the prevention of unauthorized transfer of the information to others. Improvements in each of these areas are needed.
Information may be stored electronically in a transponder or RFID “tag” and that information is communicated to a tag “reader.” Communication between the RFID tag and reader is by the transmission and reception of electromagnetic (EM) waves, and each must have an antenna to convert electrical signals to EM waves and vice versa. RFID systems can operate over a wide range of frequencies, including the high-frequency (HF) through super-high-frequency (SHF) radio bands, roughly 3 Megahertz (MHz) to 6 Gigahertz (GHz), such as 5.88 GHz, as well as frequencies in the vicinity of 400 MHz, 915 MHz, 2.45 GHz in the ultra-high frequency (UHF) band and 13.5 MHz. Coupling between the tag antenna and the reader antenna below about 50 MHz is primarily by the magnetic component of the reactive near field, in which the tag antenna is configured as a coil in a resonant circuit. Above 50 MHz, the transmission mechanism is the electric field in which the tag antenna is configured as a radiating element.
Because identification appliances may communicate with other devices, additional features and circuits may be desirable as well.